


Deadpool and Harley

by DestrayRavan



Category: DC Comics, Marvel Comics - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, marvel/dc crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestrayRavan/pseuds/DestrayRavan
Summary: A fanfic of Deadpool and Harley, now I know you're probably thinking, wait why Deadpool? Well Deadpool is awesome and his crazy matches her crazy, this is the second fanfic to my Joker and Jester series, so this is basically a DC/Marvel crossover fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it, because I've never really posted online before, but I'm giving it a shot, so enjoy!





	1. A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this because when I edit these it won't let me add more chapters, don't know why, so enjoy Deadpool and Harley again!

_(Deadpool: for Deadpool? Author: yes for Deadpool, now shush so the reader can enjoy the story)_

5 Years Later- Harley and Joker have been locked in Arkham, they planned to be locked up for life, but Harley knew someone would come and get her, and he did.

One peaceful sunny day in Gotham, Arkham was filled with its usual suspects, like Killer Croc, ScareCrow, and now Joker along with Harley Quinn. Yes that's right, the King and Queen of Gotham have been captured and will be locked away till they die, but that will soon end shortly for Harley Quinn. She has tried to escape many times before, but always ended up locked back up before she could even get far, or even gets electrocuted.  
But today, she decided to wait, because she knew that he would come for her and break her out of Arkham and take her away from this hellhole.

Finally a huge crash came rumbling through the prison, Harley shielded herself from the slight rubble and the cloud of dust that formed around her prison cell, making her cough really hard, “hey gorgeous, miss me?” She heard a familiar voice and once the smoke cleared, she saw him, Deadpool. “Puddin’!” Harley smiled wide as Deadpool pulls out a power saw and cuts through the lock on her cell, opening the door, letting her run into his arms, hugging her close, then kissing her. “Lets go home Princess” he picks her up bridal style and runs out the hole he made in the wall. Alarms blaring from the blast he made, guards all running to the room, but not making it in time, Joker looks out his window, seeing his sister leaving with the merc with the mouth _(Deadpool: and here's where Joker gets maaaaaad.. Author: hush you)_  “HARLEY!!!! YOU GET BACK HERE!!!!!” He shouts after them as he slams his fists against the bars on his window. “Damn you Deadpool..you will pay for taking my sister..” he runs his fingers through his hair and lets out a loud slow laugh, “Ha..ha..ha..haaaaaa..”

 

Deadpool’s Hideout: finally getting to safety, Deadpool pulls his motorcycle into the hideout, with Harley on his back, with her arms tightly around him and her head rested on his back, turning off the motorcycle, he looks at her, “welcome home princess” he smiles at her, she smiles back, then gets off his bike, and still wearing the bright orange jumpsuit from Arkham. “Here let's get you a change of clothes, shall we?” Deadpool guides Harley to their bedroom, letting her have a look at her new closet that he had all set up for her before he came to set her free. Harley looked around her closet, while Deadpool changed into his normal clothes, and Harley finally picked out an outfit, shorts with black on one side and red on the other, along with a matching ripped up tank top, and black boots, her hair up in pigtails with blue and red ends on her hair instead of pink and blue. “Oh is the color change cause you're with me now?” Deadpool smiles looking at her, then gets up, taking the puddin collar off, “you can call me this, just don't wear it” he tosses it, then gives her a new collar with Deadpool spelled out across it instead, he then puts on her, “there, now you're my girl even more and everyone will know” they both smile at each other then kiss each other deeply and passionately. 

~Later that day~ Deadpool rode his motorcycle through the town, with Harley behind him on the seat, her arms tightly around him, her head resting on his back as they rode through. Pulling up to a dance club, he stops in a parking spot, turning it off then putting the kickstand down, "alright baby, lets go have fun" he looks back at Harley who has a smile on her face, she jumps off his motorcycle, wearing black and red dress, black fishnet stockings, leather thigh high boots along with a leather jacket, she wore her hair down, wearing it in curls, still hearing her collar that he gave her, holding her close, squeezing her ass, they head inside the club. As soon as security opened the two doors, they were greeted by loud pounding music, along with a few people dancing, some drinking, so Deadpool and Harley head for the dance floor. Dancing close together, they definitely got a lot of attention, Deadpool never changed out of his suit unless he was at home, or he felt like it, but it made him comfortable, plus him and Harley basically matched with the red and black look to their attire. With everyone's eyes on them, they couldn't help but keep all eyes on them as their dancing got more seductive, and Harley kept getting closer to Deadpool, slightly rubbing herself against him, not caring they were in public, she was finally happy and in love, real love. She hadn't felt like that in years, ever since her and her brother lost their parents, she always felt alone, scared, lost and unloved, even tho she had Joker, she slowly began to see that he was losing it, and that she was losing her brother. Not that she didn't want to get revenge on her parents death, but she wanted to at least have a life, other than always fighting crime, she wanted to find love and start a family. _(Deadpool: oh man Harley is so amazing, I love her.. Author: well that's a first, coming from a guy who's been with so many women, strange women too.. Deadpool: her crazy matches my crazy.)_

~The Next Day~ Harley woke up before Deadpool, heading to the bathroom, she looks at herself in the mirror. "Time for another change" she says with a smile, then grabbing a new tube of hair color, she mixes it with the developer and starts getting to work on her new project. Deadpool finally wakes up, seeing that Harley is missing from the bed, "babe? Where you at?" He calls for her, she answers him, letting him know that she'll be out of the bathroom in a few minutes. He then gets out of bed, heading for the kitchen so he can get to work on breakfast while he waits for Harley to come out of the bathroom. Finally finishing up with breakfast, Harley came out to the kitchen, showing off her new hair color, blonde on top with bright red under the blonde, she played with her hair, wearing a big smile on her face as she showed Deadpool, "well puddin? What do you think?" She's still smiling at him, he smiles back at her, looking at the hair, "I love it, you look hot, better without the blue in it too, very sexy baby." He moves closer to her so he can finally give her a morning kiss, and a smack on the ass.


	2. Amusement Park Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool and Harley are really enjoying their relationship together, so they spend the day at the amusement park, filled with fun and laughter, until something goes wrong....but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with work, trying to move out with my fiancé and been having some writers block, hopefully I can get back into it with the start of chapter 2 of this fanfic

Harley and Deadpool spent the day causing mayhem and madness for anyone that came by. They ruled the streets together, fighting crime or causing some trouble, everyone knew their name. Their adventure ended up at the amusement park, filled with laughter, loud noises and the smell of popcorn, "an amusement park! FUN!!! Puddin lets go!" Harley looks at Deadpool with a big smile, which makes him laugh, "sure, lets go win all the prizes" he puts his arm around her waist and guides her into the amusement park.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, and comments, they really mean A LOT to me because I was always super nervous and shy about posting my fanfictions or any stories I write tbh, but seeing all these positive things really makes me very happy and makes me want to write more, THANK YOU!!!! <3


End file.
